Secara Tidak Sengaja
by hyuga niah95
Summary: Semuanya terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Mulai dari pertengkaran itu hingga sekarang kami dipersatukan kembali. Semuanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan./Sasori POV/RnR please...


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secara tidak sengaja by Hyuga Niah**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Frienship**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Secara tidak sengaja**

Akatsuki, kelompok di mana dulunya aku menghabiskan setiap hariku bersama mereka. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang semuanya telah berbeda! Kami seperti tak saling mengenal bahkan kami tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi seperti dulu. Sudah dua tahun lamanya hal itu terjadi kepada kami. Hubungan kami pecah hanya karena pertengkaran kecil. Pertengkaran yang merusak semuanya.

Festival olahraga. Aku sangat membenci hari itu, hari itu adalah hari di mana kami mengakhiri semuanya sebagai anggota akatsuki, kami berpisah, saling membenci dan tak peduli lagi.

"Konan, aku mencintaimu!" dimulai dari aku yang menyatakan perasaanku kepada Konan. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya. Gadis itu selalu mengerti aku dalam keadaan apapun dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

Belum sempat dia menjawab tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang. Ternyata itu Itachi. Tapi, ekspresi wajah yang diperlihatkannya sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi dia malah menghajarku. aku menerima semua serangannya tanpa membalasnya. Aku baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya Itachi menyukai Konan.

Aku akui ini salahku! Semuanya berawal dariku! Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya! Tapi tetap saja saat itu aku belum mengerti apa-apa. Aku berusaha untuk tetap bersikap normal seperti biasa menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi lagi-lagi karena sikapku itu semuanya bertambah parah. Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein dan Hidan terus menyalahkanku atas insiden itu. Mengkhianati teman sendirilah, tak setia kawan, atau kata-kata kasar lainnya yang ditujukan untukku. Di sisi lain Tobi, Deidara dan Zetsu mendukungku. Aku senang tapi karenanya juga mereka semua harus ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Puncaknya adalah ketika perkelahian antara Deidara dan Pein. Lagi-lagi mereka berkelahi hanya Karena ingin membuktikan siapa yang pantas dibela. Aku atau Itachi! Tak ada yang menang. Perkelahian itu berakhir dengan bubarnya Aakatsuki.

Sreett!

Lagi-lagi aku membayangkan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menjadi awal bubarnya Akatsuki. Geng yang dikenal sebagai geng yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha Junior High School, geng yang membuatku mendapatkan teman-teman terbaik, geng yang susah payah dibentuk kini bubar begitu saja dan itu semua karenaku!

Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Melupakan semua hal itu dan kembali fokus dengan pelajaranku saat ini.

"Tugas hari ini adalah membuat puisi. Tema bebas dan harus selesai hari ini, juga akan dibacakan di depan kelas!" perintah Shizune-Sensei.

'Damn! Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa membuat puisi?" gerutuku dalam hati.

Kuliriknya teman kelasku, semuanya tengah menulis hanya aku yang belum memulai. Aku kembali menghayal berharap mendapat inspirasi. Dan tiba-tiba…

Tingg!

ide cemerlang muncul di pikiranku. soal Akatsuki kurasa aku punya satu puisi yang tepat.

Aku mulai menulisnya. Merangkai kata-kata indah itu menjadi satu puisi yang menyentuh sesekali aku menatap teman-teman Akatsukiku satu persatu, memandangi mereka dengan penuh kenangan hingga giliranku membaca tiba.

"Akasuna no Sasori, silahkan mulai!"

DEG

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hening sama sekali tak ada suara, kegadua yang tercipta barusan hilang begitu saja. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan mulai membacanya…

_KENANGAN TERINDAH_

_Aku masih ingin kembali ke masa itu_

_Masa di mana selalu ada senyuman, _

_selalu ada keceriaan dan selalu ada kebersamaan…_

_Aku masih ingat betul dengan semua candaan sahabatku, _

_senyuman khas mereka yang membuatku setiap saat hening dalam kenyamanan_

_Betapa indahnya masa itu…_

_Aku masih ingin kembali ke masa itu_

_Masa di mana aku menghabiskan setiap detik_

_Berhargaku dengan semua sahabatku…_

_Aku masih ingat betul permainan yang sering_

_Kami buat ketika hening dalam kehampaan_

_Semuanya terasa indah seperti takkan ada_

_Hari berikutnya yang dapat menggantikan semua itu…_

Perlahan air mataku turun membasahi pipiku. Perasaanku menjadi tak menentu. Kucoba untuk tetap fokus dan kembali membaca.

_Aku masih ingin kembali ke masa itu_

_Masa di mana aku masih menjadi bagian dari mereka_

_Aku masih menjadi orang yang terpenting bagi mereka…_

_Aku masih ingat betul waktu kami saling membantu_

_Saling membutuhkan dan selalu ada untuk yang lainnya_

_Betapa bahagianya masa itu…_

_Aku masih ingin kembali ke masa itu_

_Masa di mana semuanya belum berubah_

_Aku masih ingat betul saat mereka selalu ada di sampingku_

_Menemaniku setiap saat dan selalu menerimaku apa adanya_

_Oh Tuhan aku tak sanggup untuk melupakannya…_

Kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa membendungnya lebih lama lagi. Air mata itu kembali turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya, apalagi saat aku melihat Konan yang ikut menangis mendengarnya. Aku kembali melanjutkannya.

_Aku tak sanggup melupakan setiap detik_

_Berhargaku dengan semua sahabatku_

_Melupakan setiap kenanganku bersama mereka_

_Dan melupakan mereka yang tak lagi di sampigku_

_Oh Tuhan…_

_Biarkan masa itu menjadi kenangan dalam hidupku_

_Jangan kau biarkan aku melupakan semua kenangan itu_

_Biarlah semuanya terukir menjadi satu kenangan terindah_

_Dalam hidupku…_

Sungguh, setelah membacanya hatiku begitu tersentuh. Aku kemudian kembali ke tempat dudukku, tak memperdulikan tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-temanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapan teman-temanku. Sungguh sejarah SMP yang sangat memalukan.

Aku kembali mengingat momen bahagiaku bersama Akatsuki. Tuhan, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Mereka begitu berharga. Aku kemudian menutup mukaku dengan buku yang cukup besar. Aku tak ingin diejek sebagai Sasori cengeng atau dianggap sebagai cewek. Aku ini lelaki, aku harus kuat tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Kurasakan tubuhku seketika menjadi hangat. 'Ada orang yang memelukku' rekaku dalam hati. Aku kemudian meletakkan buku yang kupakai menutupi wajahku mencoba menangkap sosok yang tengah memelukku saat ini. Tak hanya satu orang tapi begitu banyak. Rupanya mereka Akatsuki tapi kenapa?

"Apa puisi itu untuk kami?" Tanya Pein memulai percakapan.

"I-iya" jawabku canggung.

"Kau hebat. Umm… maafkan aku!" kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf soal yang dulu. Tentang kesalahanku yang membuat Akatsuki bubar."

"Tak apa. itu hanya kesalahan masa lalu untuk memperbaiki masa depan kita. Apa Akatsuki akan kembali?"

"Tentu saja! Dan berhantilah menangis! Apa kau ingin menjadi Sasori si cengeng?" jawab Hidan bersemangat diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja Sasori! Akatsuki akan ada lagi dan itu berkat kau. Kita semua akan tetap bersahabat sampai maut memisahkan kita." Seru Konan.

"Ya! tak ada lagi pertengkaran, yang ada hanya kebersamaan itulah Akatsuki yang sekarang!" –Deidara-

"Hn. Kamu tahu tak ada yang lebih indah dari persahabatan!" –Tobi- detik berikutnya kami semua berpelukan. Shizune-Sensei heran melihat tingkah kami tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Kurasa sekarang dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hari adalah hari yang paling berharga. Hari ini sama sekali tak pernah kami bayangkan sebelumnya. Membuat puisi itu sama sekali tak pernah kurencanakan. Semua hal yang terjadi hari ini tak pernah kami duga. Aku, Akatsuki, kami semua hanya manusia biasa. Semuanya telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan. Sungguh pelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga dan semuanya terjadi secara tida sengaja!

.

.

.

**FINISH**

.

.

**.**

**Author's Note: **Hn. Bagaimana ficnya? Gaje ya? Emang sih. Maaf ya! Oh ya, dan puisinya maaf juga kalau enggak menyentuh tapi itu karya asli aku loh! Hn, dari semua itu semoga banyak yang suka dan tentunya banyak yang REVIEW :D


End file.
